My Unrequited Love
by kurosu hannaa keehl
Summary: Aku tahu...aku memang tak pantas berada di sisimu...


**Genre:** Hurt/ Romance

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Aku tahu…aku tak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengannya…

**Disclaimer:** T-I Ti T-E Te K-U Ku B-O Bo

"**MY UNREQUITED LOVE****"**

© Kurosu Hana

_**Renji's POV**_

_Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Aku belum pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini namanya cinta? Well…ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Aku selalu merasa aneh ketika bertemu dengannya. Hatiku berdebar kencang, tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah seperti ini dengan seorang gadis. Gadis dengan rambut biru tua, dan wajah yang rupawan ini telah mambuatku….ah… jatuh cinta? Yap! __**JATUH CINTA**__! Mungkin itu benar..Aku telah jatuh cinta,! Ah… mungkin satu kata ini yang bisa mewakilkan semua perasaanku kepadanya..__**AISHITERU..!**_

_**AISHITERU RUKIA KUCHIKI..!**_

Aku merasakan ada yang menyenggol-nyenggol badanku. Ah…mengacaukan saja. Tak usah dihiraukanlah…

"Ren…"

*BLETAK!!!

"ABARAI RENJI! KAU TIDAK MEMPERHATIKAN PELAJARANKU?"

"Go..Gomenasai sensei…" jawabku gugup melihat guru Matematikaku yang terkenal killer itu.

"Hhhh..sekali lagi kau begitu, keluar dari kelasku tuan Abarai. Baiklah…Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya anak-anak"

"Ya sensei…" jawab seluruh murid serempak..

"Ichigo..! Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku sih?" tanyaku kemudian pada teman sebangkuku ketika guru sedang menerangkan karena aku kesal dia tak memberi tahuku.

"Hei, aku sudah menyenggolmu berkali-kali, tapi kaunya saja yang tetap tidak menggubrisku!"

"Hhh…baiklah…" aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk beradu mulut dengannya. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang cuma gadis bermata violet seorang, Rukia…

***

**Kriiiiinngggg….Kriiiiinggg….Kriiiinnggg……!!!**

"Yaiiiiiiiiyyy…" teriak anak-anak setelah mendengar bunyi bel tersebut. Hm..bel tiga kali memang bel yang selalu ditunggu sebagian besar murid Karakura High School, termasuk aku tentunya. Mengapa? Karena ini adalah akhir dari pelajaran yang melelahkan itu.

"Oke anak-anak. Kalian bisa bersiap untuk pulang. Selamat Sore semua. Jangan lupa PR yang sudah saya berikan tadi dikerjakan dengan baik!"

"Baik sensei…" jawab hampir seluruh murid kelas X-A. Kelasku…

Aku tidak memberikan komentar. Tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan tujuanku untuk mengajak gadis yang aku cintai itu keluar bersamaku nanti malam. Yah…malam ini kan malam minggu, aku ingin menghabiskan _sat-nite_ku bersama Rukia. Semoga dia menerima ajakanku nantinya…

***

"Hai Rukia…" sapaku ketika bertemu dengannya di halaman sekolah sepulang sekolah.

"Oh..hai Renji.." sapanya kepadaku dengan senyum yang uh…sungguh …rasanya aku tak dapat menahan perasaan ini…

Lalu, dia segera pergi menuju ke tempat parkir. Aku terpana melihatnya…Ah, tidak boleh!! Aku harus segera memanggilnya. Aku tak mau melewatkan malam ini untuk tidak bersamanya…

"Rukia…Tunggu!!!" aku setengah berlari mengejar dia yang sudah berada di dekat tempat parkir.

"Ah..kau Renji. Kenapa kau mengejarku seperti itu? Ada perlu apa?"

"Emh…Rukia… kau mau pergi bersamaku malam ini?" tak kusangka, aku berani juga mengajaknya.

"Er…malam ini? Sepertinya aku tak bisa. Memang ada apa Renji?"

"Oh..tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Itu saja…"

"Mmm… maaf sekali Renji. Aku tak bisa malam ini. Aku ada urusan. Mungkin lain kali…"

"Oh..baiklah. Ya, mungkin lain kali…" aku menjawabnya setegar mungkin, menutupi kekecewaanku dari jawabannya. Aku tak habis pikir,, sebenarnya ada urusan apa Rukia? Yah..walaupun itu bukan urusanku. Aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku ingin tahu…

***

Aku hanya memainkan gitarku tak jelas di teras depan kost-ku. Langit begitu cerah malam ini, bintang-bintang berhamburan, cocok sekali untuk para muda-mudi keluar bersama pasangan atau teman-temannya…sementara bagaimana dengan keadaanku? **MENDUNG**! Yah..mendung, kontras sekali dengan keadaan malam ini. Seakan, alam pun mengejekku.

"Hhh…" aku hanya mendesah pelan. Kumainkan gitarku tak semangat. Asal petik saja. _Mood_ku benar-benar sedang jelek malam ini.

"Hey Renji! Kenapa kau terlihat lesu seperti itu? Kau tidak keluar malam ini?" tiba-tiba seorang dengan kepala berambut orange menyapaku, membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku. Imajinasiku akan seorang Rukia. Yah, dialah teman satu kost yang notabene berstatus sahabatku.

"Ah..kau Ichigo! Tidak, aku sedang tidak _mood_ malam ini. Hey..kau mau pergi kemana? Rapi begitu? Tak biasanya?"

"Yah… biasalah. Kau juga tau kan?" aku hanya menjawabnya dengan angkatan bahuku. Terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"OK. Aku keluar duluan.."

"Ya…"

Aku terus mengamati sahabatku itu sampai dia menghilang dari jalan dengan menggunakan motornya itu, menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan permainan gitarku tadi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku lelah memainkan gitarku seperti ini terus. Kulihat jam, sudah pukul 8 malam rupanya. Itu berarti, tepat 1 jam aku memainkan gitarku.

Lalu, aku putuskan saja untuk mencari udara segar diluar. Aku segera pergi ke kamarku yang notabene adalah kamar Ichigo juga untuk menaruh gitar kesayanganku. Lalu, aku pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil motorku dan pergi meninggalkan kost-ku ini sejenak.

***

Aku memarkirkan motorku di tempat parkir sebuah café. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa kesini, tiba-tiba saja motorku menuntunku untuk kesini, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hatiku yang menuntunku.

Aku duduk di sebelah pojok café ini. Di sini, aku bisa memandangi bulan dan bintang yang tampak indah. Sungguh, keindahannya mengingatkanku akan gadis bermata violet itu. Lalu, aku juga memesan segelas _cappuccino_ hangat serta _choco cake_ untuk cemilan ketika aku sedang membayangkan gadis impianku itu. Ah…betapa manisnya…

Ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku yang kata orang berambut seperti nanas merah ini, aku melihat banyak sekali pasangan. Hhh…seandainya aku bersama Rukia sekarang. Ah..lalu kualihkan saja pandanganku ke arah pintu masuk untuk menghindari rasa iriku terhadap pasangan-pasangan itu. Namun…

_I…itu kan Ichigo..? dan…ga..gadis yang bersamanya itu…, gadis yang aku puja-puja selama ini. Gadis yang selalu aku bayangkan, impikan. Oh Tuhan..apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa sahabatku sendiri pergi dengan orang yang kusukai?_

Ah,,aku tenggelam dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku geram! Geram sekali..! Aku lalu segera membayar pesananku dan pergi dari café itu. Untungnya mereka tak tahu keberadaanku disini.

***

Aku benar-benar geram! **GERAM**!!! Aku tak kuasa menaham amarahku. Kupacu motorku dengan sangat kencang sekali. Aku tak tahu berapa kecepatannya bahkan. Yang ada di otakku sekarang hanyalah kecemburuanku terhadap Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Arrggghhh…SIAL!!" umpatku pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa mengukur seberapa bodohnya aku. Aku hanya ingin pergi! PERGI!!! Tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba….

**#$%^&*(&^%$#!~#$rBRUAK!#$%^y&*i&^%$#eqw#$%$^$%#!**

Pandanganku menghitam…..semuanya….hitam…

Kelam...

***

"Hhh…aku…dimanakah aku sekarang?"

Oh, ternyata aku berada di sebuah kamar yang bau obatnya menusuk hidung. Aku juga sadar kalau tanganku di infus. Sepertinya..oh, bukan sepertinya lagi tapi pastinya, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit! Ah…sialnya aku! Lalu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Hm…benar..ini benar-benar kamar rumah pandananku kea rah pintu kamar transparanku. Dan..ah..aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang ah..sejujurnya tidak ingin aku lihat. Yah…Ichigo dan Rukia! Aku tahu itu mereka. Bayang-bayangnya terlihat begitu jelas dibalik pintu transparan itu. Hm…mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya mereka berdualah yang menjagaku sejak tadi. Ah…jujur sejujur-jujurnya! Aku benar-benar tersiksa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Tak sadar, aku meneteskan air mataku…

Hhh…aku mendesah pelan…

_RUKIA KUCHIKI, aku tahu….aku tak akan pernah bisa bersanding denganmu. Aku tidak pantas dengan gadis sepertimu Kau terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kekasihku.. Selamat tinggal Rukia…, semoga kau berbahagia dengan Ichigo selamanya…Aishiteru…_

*****END*****

**A/N:**

Akhirnyaaaa~~!!

I can made oneshoot fanfiction and romance fanfiction!!!

Aww~~sungguh senang sekali,,khuhuhuhu.

Ini oneshoot dan romance FFku yang pertama ^-^

Kayaknya parah banget ya? Huhuhuhu.

Aku nggak biasa sih bikin cerita romance. Hehehe.

Oh, ya..kenapa aku bikin Renji? Karena udah terlalu banyak yang bikin fanfic Rukia –Ichigo yang seperti ini. Maka dari itu, aku bikin Renji disini. Hehehe ^^v

Okay…Mind to review?

***click green link below***


End file.
